Everything's Perfect
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: Everything in Morgans life is perfect... but will it stay that way? This story takes place sometime after Full Circle.
1. Everythings perfect

Everything is perfect…

* * *

"Everything is perfect"

Morgan snuggled closer to Hunter as they lay on the couch in his living room. Morgan sighed with contempt and muttered again, "Everything is perfect."

Morgan closed her eyes and moaned as Hunter nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"You know…" whispered Hunter into her ear, his hot breath brushing across her neck. "My dad moved out of the house last week and Sky's out with Raven all night, so…"

Morgan sat up, her cheeks flushed and her eyes alight with desire.

"We have the house all to ourselves."

With a seductive smile Morgan leaned into Hunter and kissed him passionately on the lips. She gently pushed him backwards until she was lying on top of him, their body's pressed together tightly. Their hands roamed around each others body's but their lips remained locked together.

They remained like this for several minutes until they tried to roll over… and promptly fell off the couch with a thud. Hunter landed on top of Morgan. He looked down at her and checked to see if she was alright.

"Oh Goddess, Morgan I an so sorry. Are you alright?"

Morgan smiled up at Hunter and started to giggle.

"I'm fine. Did we just fall of the couch?"

Hunter let out a laugh. "I think we did, love."

Morgan giggled again and glanced at her watch.

"Oh crap. I've got to go or else I'm going to break my curfew."

"Aaww. Do you have to?" Hunters expression turned into a full blown puppy dog pout. Morgan laughed and kissed him again.

"That face may work with me but it won't work with my parents if I'm late home."

Hunter laughed and climbed off Morgan and helped her up. He walked her to the door where she grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Of course you will, love." Hunter replied.

With one last kiss Morgan walked out the door and into the cold night.

* * *

Morgan rubbed her eyes from tiredness as she headed home from Hunters house. She stifled a yawn as she turned onto the long, lonely stretch of road the Cal had once contacted her on.

"Poor Cal" she muttered to herself. Cal Blair never really hed a chance with a mother like Selene Belltower. She wondered what he would have been like if he hadn't been brought up by Selene.

"I'd probably would be madly in love with him, and he would probably have no idea that I existed. And Hunter probably wouldn't have come here to arrest Selene, and found me." Morgan shivered at the thought of not knowing her muirn beatha dan.

She turned her attention back to the road then realised with a jolt that she was passing the exact place that Cal had contacted her all that time ago.

All of a sudden she slammed her foot down on the brake. The car came to a sudden halt, sending her crashing back into her car seat.

Quickly Morgan pulled over to the side of the road and switched off the engine. She turned off the lights and was plunged into darkness. Her breath came in raggered gasps as she glanced through the darkness with her mage sight at the woods that bordered the road. Seeing nothing she closed her eyes and sank easily into a mid-level meditation. She threw out her senses, mainly towards the woods.

For several nervous minutes she scanned the woods for any sign of human life but came up with nothing.

"I definitely felt something though" she thought to herself. "It felt a bit like…no it can't be. He's dead. His own mother killed him for gods sake."

Morgan sighed and started up Das Boot. All the way home she felt like she was being watched but when she cast her senses nothing felt out of place.

"Pull yourself together Morgan" she muttered to herself as she climbed the steps to her house. "Your getting way to paranoid. Everything in your life at the moment is perfect."

She quickly got inside of her warm, safe house where her loving family was waiting for her. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room.

"I'm home" she said in a sing song voice. She paused when she saw both of her parents and her little sister sitting at the table with there arms crossed looking very stern.

"Umm…hi?" Morgan said hesitantly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" her mother asked in a firm voice.

Morgan glanced and the clock. "Umm…Ten past Eleven?"

"I thought we agreed you should be home at Eleven. Why were you late?" said there father.

"I didn't realise what time it was. It was an accident. It won't happen again. I promise."

Her parents softened up a bit. "Well as long as your sure it definitely won't happen again then I guess it's ok."

"I promise Mum. Thanks" Morgan went over to hug her parents.

"Well that was fun" said Morgan's sister Mary K. happily. Morgan laughed and hugged her as well.

"I love you guys. Ok, I'm going to bed." said Morgan.

"Ok love. See you in the mourning." her parents replied. Mary K. Stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to follow you sis."

Together the two sisters trudged upstairs to their bedrooms. "So. Why were you really late?" asked Mary K. once they were out of earshot. Morgan turned to her sister, a look of mock shock on her face.

"You mean to say you don't believe me?" Mary K. laughed and shock her head. "Not really."

Morgan crossed her arms and said "It's really none of your business what Hunter and I get up to."

"Oh. That sounds interesting. Good for you Morgan." Morgan just laughed.

"Goodnight Mary K. See you in the Mourning."

"Goodnight Morgan" she replied.

Morgan brushed her teeth, got into her pyjamas and fell asleep.


	2. or not

**Hey Guys…I'd like to thank spazzysassyangel for being my first reviewer. Anyway…BRING ON CHAPTER 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sweep.**

* * *

Chapter 2. …Or not

* * *

Morgan felt herself being pulled from the depths of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the roof of her bedroom. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Groggily she gazed around the room. Moonlight streamed through her window, illuminating her room in a white glow.

Eventually her brain started to reboot and she looked around again, puzzled. Why was she awake? She never woke up before the sun. It was the only reason she did wake up. Why did she randomly wake up now? She glanced at her beside clock. 2:38 in the morning!

Suddenly something didn't feel right. Morgan swung her feel over the edge of her bed and cautiously walked towards her bedroom door. As she did she felt magic in the sir. Dark magic. Her senses screamed at her to get out. She spun around and was confronted by a ball of evil, dark witch fire that came speeding towards her.

The cloud of darkness enveloped her, dragging her towards unconsciousness. She sank to her knees, desperately trying to stay conscious. She struggled to see through the fog at her attack her but it was no use. The darkness was too strong

The last thing that Morgan thought before she sank into the unconsciousness was "HUNTER!"

* * *

"HUNTER!"

Hunter jerked awake at the sound of Morgan's voice screaming in his head. He jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on. He didn't no what was happening. All he knew was that Morgan needed him and he had to go help her. He had to go help her now.

Hunter ran out of the house, only pausing to grab his jacket and his car keys. He broke the speed limit dozens of times as he drove as quickly as possible to Morgan's house. He pulled up on the road outside her house and leapt out of the car. He left the car going and ran up the foot path.

'This is bad' Hunter thought as he ran up the steps to Morgan's house. The front door was, well, gone. It lay in splinters in the hallway. Hunter carefully stepped over the wreckage and climbed the stair to Morgan's room.

As he entered her room he was hit by a wave of nausea that made him double over. The stench of dark magic was so strong it would make any normal person sick, let alone a blood witch. He started muttering some repel evil and soothing spells and gradually the nausea stopped and the cloud of dark magic dissipated.

Hunter glanced around looking for Morgan. Her bedclothes were pulled back but her bed was empty. The room showed signs disturbances. A lamp knocked over here, a book that had fallen off a shelf there. But perhaps the biggest disturbance was the rug.

The once creamy white rug was now covered in blood. But there was something strange about this. Hunter started to shake when he realised what he was looking at.

The blood on the carpet was in the shape of the rune Yr.

The rune of death.

* * *

Morgan awoke on a soft bed. She went to sit up but stopped as her head gave a painful throb. Moving slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and cautiously stood up. A wave of nausea hit her so strong it made her knees buckle. She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, waiting for the dizziness to subside. Her head throbbed painfully as she slowly uncurled and stood.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a bare room with old wooden floors and dark blue walls. There was no door, well that she could see anyway. The only things in the room were the large four poster double bed that she had woken up on and a screen that occupied on corner. Glancing around it she saw that it shielded a toilet, shower and basin from view.

The room was lit by candles that were placed around the room. Without any windows she had no idea what time it was. The candles cast an almost romantic glow over the walls. Except that nothing about this situation was romantic. This was her prison and she had to get out.

Morgan quickly gathered her thoughts and closed her eyes. Reaching into her mind she search for a spell to reveal hidden doors. She found one in her Alice files but as she went to say it her magick fizzled out like a match in the rain. Puzzled she tried again but with the same results. Then she noticed the ceiling.

The ceiling was painted the same colour as the walls. At first sight it was just plain but if you looked closer you could see that someone had painted thousands of Runes all over the roof in glistening silver paint. They would have been invisible if not for Morgan's magesight.

Some of the runes she recognised but some she didn't know, but she could they were evil. They pressed down on her, compressing her magick and rendering her powerless.

Morgan began to go crazy. She went over every space of wall trying to find a way out. She wanted fresh air and she want to see her family. But most of all she wanted to see Hunter. She missed him with a physical ache even though she had only seen him a couple of hours ago. The fact that she was alone in this prison made it feel so much worse then it was. She knew that if she had Hunter with her she could get through anything.

But he wasn't there with her, she was all alone and there was nothing she could do to get out. The felling of powerlessness was now so strong she felt like it was going to consume her.

All of a sudden Morgan heard footsteps coming towards the room. She turned around to face the wall opposite the bed. Soon a doorway began to appear in the wall. It was dark so Morgan couldn't see who was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Said Morgan as she slowly back away from the person in the shadows. She backed herself into the corner and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and hugged her legs while gazing into the shadows, trying 2 get a look at her capturer.

"I want you to suffer for what you did to me."

When he spoke his voice seemed to leech out of the darkness. It sounded evil and hoarse, like it was being grated as it came from his mouth. But she still recognised it. She had loved and treasured that voice. It had haunted her dreams for so long but all life from it had gone. Its like he had died and rightly he should have.

The man stepped into the light. His brown skin had grown pale and his brown hair had turned grey even though he was only about nineteen. His once brilliant golden eyes were dull and shrunken. And his face had grown skeletal and his body was frail and thin. He looked like he had been through hell and back but the devious smile on his face suggested that he had enjoyed it.

When Morgan saw him she began to tremble with fear.

Cal.

* * *

**Ok guys I really need you to review. Please? (you may not see it right now but I am pulling the meanest puppy dog pout ever!!!!!!)**


	3. Stranger

**Ok it's going to get a little dark from here but its just how the story goes and I promise it'll get better…eventually.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Stranger**

**

* * *

**

Cal

Morgan tried to back herself further into the corner but of coarse it was no use. Cals smile turned in an evil grin when he saw how scared she was. He walked further in the candle light towards her and then paused.

"Aren't you pleased to see me my love?" he asked in a mocking tone of endearment.

"You're supposed to be dead. Why aren't you dead?!" Morgan's voice rose to near hysteria and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Cal chuckled and began to pace in circles.

"My mothers energy ball only knocked me unconscious. I woke before the council came and escaped. By the way, thank you for getting rid of my mother for me. With her gone I was free to do what ever I please."

Morgan tried to summon witch fire to throw at him but all the got for her troubles was a headache.

"How are you strong enough to keep me here?" she asked. "You don't have enough power. I'm much stronger than you."

"You mean you were a lot stronger than me. Since we last meet I've done a lot to improve my power level. I went through the great trial. I've absorbed countless witches powers and now, I have you."

Morgan paled visibly. "You're going to absorb my powers?"

"Oh no." he replied. "Your much to special for that" Cal cask out his hand and lock Morgan in a binding spell. Morgan panicked, as her limbs moved against her will until she was standing in front of him.

"Please Cal." she pleaded. "If you love me you'll let me go."

Now Cal let out a horribly evil laugh.

"What, you think I still love you? Of coarse I don't love you anymore. Not after how you repaid me for all I did for you. You are going to be my little playmate. And while your stuck here little Huntie boy will be out of his mind with grief. He'll spend all his time looking for you but he'll never find you."

Silent tears began to slide down Morgan's cheeks. "Hunter will find me." She whispered defiantly. Her chin lifted a little and her eyes shone with stubbornness.

"Aw. Isn't that sweet." Said Cal. "But until then, do you want to play a game my little playmate?"

Cal walked towards Morgan and raised his arm across his body. With a vicious crack he backhanded her across the face with such force that she was thrown onto the ground.

Morgan moaned and held her hand to her cheek to try and stop the stinging. She spat out a mouthful of blood and struggled to sit up. She would not give Cal the satisfaction of seeing her defeated.

"Are we having fun?" Cal asked. Morgan climbed to her feet and stood in front of him again. "Are you ready for another round?" Morgan said nothing but she stared at him with a look of pure hatred.

"I'll take you silence as a yes."

Once again Morgan felt the effect of Cal binding spell. She stood there, unable to move as Cal walked up to her and swept her feet out from under her so she went crashing to the floor. He then started chanting in an evil language. All of a sudden she felt like she was being electrocuted. It was like volts of electricity were surging through her body. Her body was in spasms and her screams echoed around the room.

As fast as it had come it was gone. Her body lay twitching on the ground and her breaths came in gasps. She no longer had the energy to move. Her vision wavered and she almost blacked out. Please let it be over she thought.

"Oh, we're only just getting started my little buzzer."

For a third time Morgan's body rose against her will. She looked at Cal and saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Take off you clothes." He said with a smile.

Morgan whimpered in terror as her body obeyed his command. Soon she was standing naked in front of him, her face burning with humiliation. Cal's eyes groped her body making her feel exposed and weak.

"I see you've grown since we last saw each other." He said, his eyes coming to rest on her breasts.

Morgan began to sob uncontrollably. She loathed Cal for putting her through this. Her spirit was broken and she wanted Hunter more then ever. Just the thought of him made her heart brake.

Cal hurried towards her and slapped her again but this time she managed to stay on her feet.

"Stop crying!" Cal shouted at her. He picked her up and flung her onto the bed. He stripped then straddled her pinning her arms to the mattress. Morgan began to kick and squirm and scream but Cal just bet her until she was still.

He then raped her, over and over again for hours. There was nothing she could do but hope that it would be over soon. Finally Cal extracted himself from her and she fell limb to the bed. Her whole body ached from the beatings and she felt dirty. Her voice was raw from screaming and she had blood all over her face from where Cal had broken the skin as he hit her.

Cal dressed and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow love. You've been a treat." He said as he left the room. The doorway shimmered and turned into wall again. She could still hear Cal's laughter as he walked away.

Morgan was utterly exhausted but before she went to sleep she made herself take a shower and wash herself. She found some new clothes in the bathroom so she put them on.

Morgan couldn't bring herself to sleep in the bed. She ended up dragging some pillow and an unused blanket over to the corner. She curled up and let the darkness of sleep over take her.

* * *

**Pretty morbid eh? Please review or else ill lose confidence. **


	4. Three months later

**Hey Guys. I apologise for it taking me so long to post this chap. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4. 3 Months later…

Hunter slammed his hand onto the table with frustration. For three months he had been searching for Morgan but nothing had worked. The police had given up two months ago but Hunter kept searching. He knew she was alive. Every now and then he could feel her presence but he could never trace where it was coming from. He knew she was in pain though and it killed him that he couldn't protect her from it.

The police had had no leads, which had infuriated Hunter. The only evidence left in Morgan's room was the feeling of dark Magick but he couldn't sense whom it was from or where they had gone. The blood on the floor had been from a chicken. When the police had told him that he had been overcome with relief.

Morgan's parents had nearly given up hope. But other then Hunter it was roughest on Mary k. All of her time now was devoted to either school or church. She didn't go out with her friends anymore. When she had nothing to do she sat in her room by herself.

Hunter now spent all of his time in the basement of his house trying to create a spell to bring Morgan back. He only ate when Sky came down with food and made him eat it. He slept on a couch that he had moved down to the basement. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a shower.

Hunter was working on a spell to transport him to his hearts desire…and it was going badly. His dad usually helped him but he had gone upstairs for some food and left Hunter alone. He was just struggling with the limitations when his leg seared with pain. He fell to the floor with a yell. He felt like his leg had been snapped in half.

Hunter's dad and Sky came down to find Hunter rolling around the floor in agony clutching his leg.

"Oh goddess Hunter, what's wrong?" asked Sky. She knelt beside him and tried to comfort him but he kept thrashing around. As quickly as the episode had begun it was over. Hunter's muscles relaxed and he lay on the ground breathing heavily. Sky helped Hunter onto the coach and Hunter sank into it thankfully.

"What was that Hunter? Are you sick?" enquired Sky with increasing urgency.

Hunter stayed quite for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"No." He answered. "It was Morgan"

Sky and Hunter's Dad glanced at each other. "What do you mean lad?" Said Daniel.

"I mean when ever Morgan is hurt I feel it" replied Hunter. "We're connected."

Hunter had never told them about the other times. Like three months ago when he felt his body sear with electricity and knew that his Muirn beatha dan was being tortured or just last month when he felt Morgan's index finger on her right hand snap. For him the pain only lasted for a few minutes. He could only imagine what it must feel like for Morgan.

All of a sudden al of the fear and pain he felt for Morgan overflowed and tears overflowed from his eyes. He shuddered and then started to sob uncontrollably. He felt Sky embrace his but all he wanted was to have Morgan in his arms, safe and well.

"It's ok Hunter. We'll find her" Said Sky soothingly.

Sky was right because Hunter would never give up on his Murin beatha dan.

* * *

Morgan stirred from her heavy slumber. If Hunter saw her right now he wouldn't have recognised her. She lay on the bed in her box of a room half naked. Her hair was mattered and streaked with blood and her whole body was covered in bruisers. Virtually every inch of her skin was black and blue and tinged with a sickening yellow. There were lots of half healed gashes all over her body, mostly on her back, that had been made by a horsewhip. One of her legs was jutting out at an awkward angle and it was obviously broken.

All in all it was a miserable sight. Her daily beaten had only finished half an hour ago and her body and almost completely shut down. Several hours later she managed to swim to consciousness. As she struggled to rise into sitting position the invisible door open. Morgan tensed, expecting it to be Cal coming back for another beating. She relaxed when she realised it was only Mary, Cal's maid.

"Oh, Morgan!" exclaimed Mary as she rushed to her side to help her. Morgan leaned on Mary as she hopped towards the shower. After she had finished washing the dried blood off her body Mary bandaged her many wounds and helped her get dressed. Morgan hobbled over to a chair and sank into it greatfully.

"Oh Morgan! I've had enough. You have to get out of here. I can't stand by and watch this anymore. I don't care if he kills me, I'm going to get you out of here first." Mary voice quavered but her expression stayed firm. Morgan stayed expressionless. Her spirit had been torn and broken over the last few months and she was barely alive. Mary's expression changed to one of deep concern.

"Morgan? Morgan please talk to me. Cal has gone out so I'm going to get you out of here." Mary out her arm around Morgan and help her to her feet. They stumbled out of the now visible door and out into the crisp, cool night.

* * *

**I hope you likey. Again I'm really sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I'll try update sooner. Please review, I don't mind flames, in fact I actually find them really funny…even though I haven't really gotten any before. Anyway, Secret out yo!**


	5. Amnesia

Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. I promise I'll try to update sooner. I just started a new Sweep story called Letters so if you wanna read that and review as well that would be great!!

Chapter 5. Amnesia

She woke in a clearing of a forest. Her brown hair was spread across the moist earth behind her and her clothes felt faintly damp. Hesitantly she sat at and gasped in pain. She felt like a bus had hit her. She saw that her skin was covered in deep angry bruises and healing gashes. She almost blacked out as her leg exploded in pain. Clenching her teeth she managed to stand without bothering her broken leg and she half hobbled and half hopped to the edge of a clearing and lent against a tree. Her head pounded and her body ached. She studied her surroundings carefully, trying to remember how she got her.

She didn't remember anything.

She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, or WHO she was for that matter. She sank to the ground with her back to a tree and tried to remember any scrap of who she was but nothing came to her. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks but she had no energy to wipe them away. She was all alone and she had no idea what to do. Her heart ached for someone but she couldn't remember who and that frustrated her to no end.

She gazed at her beaten hands, faintly realising that one stuck out at an odd angle, and wondered who did this to her. She rested her head on the tree behind her and closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet escape of darkness to over come her. But she couldn't sleep. She felt unsettled and she was sure someone was watching her. She didn't know how but she was conscious of a person across that clearing. Her mind seemed to spread out through the clearing and she was aware of the person more clearly.

She knew he was male. She didn't know how she knew and it kind of creeped her out but she kept focussed. She could tell by the sound of his feet that he was fit and healthy. She got the sense of herbs off him. His aroma was a mixture of lots and lots of different herbs that she somehow knew the name of. There was ginger, rosemary, thyme, and mugwort, just to name a few.

Morgan felt the stranger send out his mind towards her as well. When their minds connected Morgan's eyes snapped open and she flinched and pulled back. Her gaze locked with his and he slowly entered the clearing. He took in her battered appearance and she shrunk under his harsh gaze but her eyes never left his.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth and his green eyes glistened in the sun. His face was young but wise with tanned skin and brown hair. "Do you need any help?" His brow furrowed with concern.

Morgan opened her mouth to reply but stopped. Fear showed in her eyes and she began to shake. Her shaking got worse and worse until her whole body went in convulsions. Her eyes rolled in her head and she fell onto her side. The stranger crossed the clearing to her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched violently and tried to shuffle away but gasped in pain. The stranger noticed and looked down at her leg.

"You need to go to a hospital." He said. He looked the girl in the eyes. "Please let me take you to a hospital."

The girl was still shaking. She returned his look and saw only concern and kindness. Gradually her tremors seized and she nodded. The stranger reached out his and the girl took it tentatively.

"I'm going to pick you up and carry you now" he said, trying to reassure her. She nodded and gently, so as not to hurt her leg, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the clearing.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

After about ten minutes they came to a house. It was an old cottage sitting by itself surrounded by the beautiful forest. They went in through the back gate which lead the past a fabulous herb garden. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw the neat rows of plants. They called to her. She knew they held some meaning in her life, the life she couldn't remember.

"This is how I make my living," he explained to her. "I grow herbs and sell the to the local markets and wiccan stores." The girl looked at him, puzzled. "You are wiccan, aren't you? You spread your senses back in the clearing."

Morgan thought for a second but nothing came to her. She looked at the man and shrugged. A frown crossed his features.

"What, you mean you don't know?" Sighing the girl nodded.

"Well do you know what your name is or where you came from?" again she shrugged. A spasm of pain crossed her features as her broken leg jarred. She whimpered and her eyes rolled as she blacked out from the pain. The stranger panicked and hurried with her around to the front of the house. He gently lay her in the backseat of his battered little car and set off to drive her to the nearest hospital.

In New York City.

**DUN DUN DA…… Well now we know where she is, but does she know? How will Hunter find her? Well you'll just have to keep reading wont you! Super Secret out.**


	6. Saved?

**Here's another chapter of Everything's Perfect for your enjoyment. I really like this chapter. It's the best one I've written for a while now so enjoy and make sure you review when your done. Even if you flame me I really don't mind. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ivy and Siara, my super special friends who I haven't seen for 2 weeks. Also this is dedicated to Minx, just for being her super special self. LUV U GUYS!!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Saved?

Everything was white.

The curtains were white, the walls, the floor, the bed sheets…and the cast on her leg. It made her want to grad a bucket of colourful paint and splatter the entire room with it. Gently she pushed herself up in the bed and groan as all her joints burned in agony. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She caught sight of a remote on the side of her bed and grabbed it. Pressing the up button she felt the top half of her bed rise until she could lean comfortably on it. That's when she noticed the man asleep in the armchair in the corner.

He was the same man that had found her in the clearing. She gazed at him for a few minutes as he slumbered on. She thought back to what happened at the clearing but she couldn't remember anything before that. She knew she should be angry at the person who had done this to her, even scared, but it annoyed her that she couldn't remember. She didn't even know her own name.

She sighed angrily and gazed around the room, looking for something to distract her. On the bedside table was a tray of food, which looked as if it had been there for about half an hour. The meat looked dry and cold and the potatoes looked mushy and yuck. The most colourful thing in the room was the dessert. Jelly, which was an off yellow colour. It looked like an elephant had digested it then spat back out again. She knew she should be hungry but there was no way she was going to eat that.

A nurse bustled in and smiled a false, toothy, infuriating smile.

"Oh! You're awake! And how are you feeling today?" she said in a sugary voice that made the girl want to spew all over her perfect white uniform. Now that would make the room a bit more colourful. The girl crossed her arms and glowered at the nurse. That kind of voice really didn't warrant a response.

"Oh come on Sarah. I know there's nothing wrong with your voice. Your brother only said you fell down the stairs. There is no way you could have damaged your voice box." The girl (Sarah?) stared at the nurse blankly then at the man asleep in the chair who was starting to wake. Was she related to this man? She couldn't see it. She had no idea who he was and judging by what happened in the clearing he didn't know her either.

By now the man was awake and looking at her, his eyes begging her. A voice appeared in her head. _Just play along._ She knew it was from him. _Trust me._ He pleaded. Morgan looked back at the nurse, undecided.

"Umm. It looks like we might have a case of acute amnesia on our hands." The nurse turned to the man. "We'll have to keep her here under observation until she gets her memory back."

So that's what he was doing. He was trying to get her out of here! The girl was only to happy to oblige. When the nurse turned back she plastered a big smile on her face and looked at the man.

"Sarah, are you ok? Do you remember me?" the man asked as he rushed to her beside. He was a good actor. The girl nodded and enveloped him in a big hug.

The smiley nurse watched the pair and sighed. "Aww, isn't that the cutest!" she exclaimed. "I don't see why you can't go home now. I'll just get the doctor to give you a quick check up then you can be on your way."

As soon as the nurse had left the girl let go of the man and looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I'll explain when we get back to my place but for now just go along with it. My name's Eric by the way. Eric Niall."

* * *

Eric pulled up outside his cottage and pulled a wheelchair out of the boot. They had borrowed it from the hospital, as the girl was far too weak to use crutches. He unfolded the chair outside the passenger door and helped the girl into it. The stairs to the front door posed a challenge but eventually they got up. Eric unlocked the front door and pushed the girl into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. The cottage was small but homey. From the dining room the girl could see into the living room, which consisted of a fireplace, a small, outdated television and a couch. There was a hallway, which, the girl guessed, lead to the bathroom and bedroom.

The girl watched as Eric rushed around the kitchen, muttering something about food. She was starting to get impatient. She wanted to know what she was doing here, and where here was for that matter. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm waiting."

Eric froze. Her voice was hoarse and rough, like she hadn't used it for a while. Or she had been using it far too much. But there was something behind the voice that made him unsettled. Something that told him this girl had been through far too much. She couldn't be over nineteen and already she had experienced far too much. Slowly he turned to answer her question.

"Waiting for what?"

The girl raised her eyebrow in a comical gesture of half amusement, half outrage.

"I'm waiting for you to explain why you kidnapped/saved me from that horrid hospital. And why should I trust you?"

Eric sighed and took a seat across the table from her. He looked her in the eyes and she could see the complete honesty in what he was saying.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me. And you can walk, or rather roll, right out the door anytime you like. But I'm offering you a place to stay and my help if you need it. I don't like sending someone with no idea who they are out into the world by themselves. Us Wiccans have to stick together." He chuckled at his own joke but stopped when her saw the girl's confused face. "You don't remember what Wiccans are do you?" The girl shook her head. Eric launched into his explanation.

"There is a group of people which follow a type of religion called Wicca, the art of witchcraft. Now before you get all prejudice Wicca is not Satan worshipping of evil in anyway. Like all things it is swayed by how people use it. Sure there are evil Wiccans out there, for they choose to use their power in a bad way, but the religion itself is not evil. Now, out of this people there is a small portion that descended from the seven great clans of Wicca and they have powers that others don't. They are natural born witches."

Eric glanced at the girl to make sure none of the information was scaring her in any way. But instead her face held an expression of severe concentration as she clung onto every word that he said. Eric continued.

"These witches had natural powers and the ability to cast complicated spells. There powers included night vision, also called Mage sight, enhanced senses, witch fire, and, through intense study and practice, the spreading of there senses."

Now Eric was looking at her with interest. "Now, heres the thing. I am 24 years old and have only just managed to master casting my senses and that took me my whole life to do. How is it a girl of a mere nineteen perhaps can do something like that?"

"I'm seventeen." The girl whispered quietly.

Eric continued to wait for her answer.

"Do you really think I have any idea?" the girl snapped angrily. "I don't even know my name for goodness sake let alone how a learnt some mysterious Witch power." She huffed and crossed her arms only to winch as she hurt her broken, bandaged finger.

"You really don't remember a thing do you?"

"No. What could possibly make you think I did?"

"Well it is possible that your mind have temporarily gone on shutdown to block out painful and traumatising memories and really you remember everything but your mind just doesn't want to admit it so it pretends it doesn't."

The girl stared at him like he was crazy. "Painful traumatising memories? What a load of bull. Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Face it. It could be possible. Look at you. You were found in the middle of a forest two hours from the nearest city with a broken leg, a broken finger, three cracked ribs and enough bruises to turn a whole elephant black and blue. It looks like someone took a horse whip to your back several times over the past couple of months and you so pale under all that that I suspect you haven't seen any sun in that long as well. You are so lucky I managed to keep the nurse from seeing what state you're in or else that wouldn't let you out of the hospital for months and you'd have police and social services to deal with. You are still a child after all."

"So why did you do it then? Why not just leave me at the hospital for others to deal with. You owe me nothing."

Eric paused before answering. "Because I can help you. I have herbs that can heal you and I can make some enquires into the Wiccan community and try and find out where you came from. A powerful young witch like you doesn't just disappear into thin air. Someone is out there looking for you."

The girl just nodded in reply.

"In the mean time you can stay here and rest and get better. Hopefully you can get at least some of you memory back along the way. It sure would make my job a lot easier. In the mean time would it be ok if I call you Sarah? Or would you like another name?"

"No. Sarah is fine. I quite like that name."

"Ok and feel free to call me Eric."

Sarah stared at him for a second, a very puzzled expression on her face. "May I ask what you last name was. I seem to have forgotten." She asked, an odd formal tone to her voice.

"It's Niall." Eric replied. "Do you know it from somewhere?"

Sarah paused for a split second before shaking her head. "No. I must be confusing it with something else. Would it be ok if I went to be now? I am quite tired."

Eric glanced at the clock in shock. It was 11 o'clock!

"Oh yes, of course. Let me show you to the guest bedroom."

Eric pushed her down the hall and into a small, simple room with a single bed.

"There are some spare clothes in the drawers and the bathroom is right across the hall. Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No. I think I'll be ok.

"Well then goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Eric. And thank you."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. I'm not quite sure where the Niall thing came from but don't worry, I no exactly where it's going to be in the story. Please review because it makes me feel so special. Super Secret OUT!!**


End file.
